A New World!
by charlycatz
Summary: Two Legendary Heroes reunite to help the digital world from crashing into another world. However little do they know that something else is going to happen! What will happen? Who knows? ON STANDBY FOR TIME BEING!
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting!

Hey Minna! This is going to be another story that I've decided to do which will either be a very long, never-ending story or just another story. I'll still be working on my other story and I have another one in the works at the moment. For now, just sit back, relax and enjoy! Please R+R!  
><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING THAT MAY APPEAR IN THE STORY! ALL I OWN IS ONE OR TWO CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT! PLUS I SUCK AT DISCLAIMERS! ;)<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: THE MEETING!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mikey. Oh Mikey. MIKEY! GET UP!" Angie is on top of the sleeping Mikey Kudo (Taiki Kudo) who has slept in again.<p>

"Ahh!" Mikey wakes up in an instant, with Angie's face staring straight at him. "Err… Can I get up, please?" He starts to turn red when he finds Angie sitting on top of him, not being able to move much.

"Maybe, maybe not." Angie starts to smile, a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"Please?" Mikey stares straight into her eyes, trying to get her to move without using any force.

"Fine. " She rolls her eyes and gets up from on top of him. "But only this once. Next time you decide to sleep in you'll have to move me with force, not by staring at me." She folds her arms and stands in front of the door. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Then she left.

"Ah, she hasn't changed at all."

* * *

><p>All through the apartment, only one noise could be heard. The snoring of the one and only, Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami.)<p>

"Tai, Tai!"

"Huh." Tai wakes up to see his sister, Kari Kamiya (Hikari Yagami) at the door of his bedroom.

"Come on. I thought you were going somewhere today?" Kari smirks slightly.

"Give me five minutes will you." Tai turns over just about to go back to sleep.

"You said that this was important and that if you missed this then you would be doomed." Kari says.

"Fine! I'll get up." Tai rolls out of bed and walks around his bedroom, picking up pieces of clothing as he passes them. "You can leave now." He turns to his sister, wanting her to leave him to get changed.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Kari says as she opens the door and closes it behind her.

"That's my sister for you."

* * *

><p>Its noon now and Mikey is walking down a path towards his destination. <em>I wonder what he's going to be like as a person. <em>He thought.

_Apparently he's super athletic and really good of thinking up of strategies at the last-minute. _ Tai's also walking down a path towards his destination, thinking about something to himself.

"Hey!" He notices a boy around his age waving at him from down the other end of the path. _So that's him._ Tai runs along the path to reach the other boy who is also running towards him.

"Hey! So you're Tai Kamiya." The other boy raises his hand to him.

"You've got that right." Tai put his hand up and shakes it. "You are?"

"Mikey, Mikey Kudo." He replies.

"Nice name. I like it." They let go of each other's hands and look at each other.

"So, I guess that we need to go and find somewhere to open the portal then." Mikey suggests.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot." Tai smiles at him. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>The portal closes behind them as Tai and Mikey enter the digital world.<p>

"Man I love this place." Tai walks in front of Mikey, opening his arms. "It's great to be back!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. Mikey puts his hand on Tai's shoulder.

"Let's get moving to the castle." Mikey says.

"Right." The two of them start to walk north, towards their destination. _This is going to be awesome!_ Tai thinks to himself.  
>When the two of them finally reach the castle, the two guards move aside to let them in.<p>

"So this is where our digimon are?" Tai asks Mikey. Tai hasn't been in the digital world for a long time, so seeing Agumon again is like a dream come true for him. Mikey on the other hand, often visits the digital world, helping Shoutmon out while he's king.

"Yep." As they entered the inside of the castle, they notice the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling and all the posh furniture that is scattered around the castle.

"Wow." Tai says in astonishment. "Now this is defiantly nothing like my apartment." Mikey starts to giggle at what Tai said.

"Mikey!" A voice calls out to them. Soon after, a red digimon appeared from nowhere.

"Shoutmon!" Mikey runs over to his friend and gives him a high-five.

"So this is Tai then?" Shoutmon looks behind Mikey to see a boy with big, spiky hair and goggles.

"Yeah. He was the first one to save the digital world." Mikey replies looking at Tai.

"Why does every leader seem to have spiky hair?" Shoutmon asks Mikey quietly.

"A coincidence maybe?" Mikey replied just as quietly.

"At least your hair isn't as big as his." Tai looks at them and then notices that they're talking about his hair.

"Hey, come on. You can't go talking about my hair right in front of me." Tai says.

"At least you have a brain." Shoutmon replies.

"Hey!" Tai shouts while Mikey laughs slightly.

"Tai!" A voice from behind shouted in the direction of the three of them.

"Agumon." Tai says softly. Shoutmon and Mikey took a step away from each other so that Agumon and Tai could see each other. "Agumon!" Tai ran over to Agumon and hugs him.

"I'm glad that those two are together again." Mikey says to Shoutmon.

"Same here. Agumon has always been saying about what Tai's like." Shoutmon replies. Tai and Agumon stop hugging each other and look at each other.

"I'm so glad to be able to see you again." Tai says to Agumon.

"Same here Tai." Agumon replies.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly did you want us here for?" Tai asks Agumon and Shoutmon. They're now in a room with a few seats around a coffee table.<p>

"There's been something unusual happening in the digital world recently." Agumon replies.

"Like what exactly?" Mikey asks.

"There have been sightings of an unknown being who keeps appearing and then disappearing." Shoutmon says.

"So what do you want us two to do?" Tai asks.

"We want your help to help us find out who or what this thing is." Shoutmon replies. "We think that us four combined will give us the right amount of strength needed to take it down if necessary."

"Well, we are strong. Right Agumon?" Tai looks at Agumon.

"Right!" Agumon replies.

"Do you know where we maybe able to find it?" Mikey asks Shoutmon.

"Most of the sightings have been in one particular place, so that's where we're going to start." Shoutmon replies.

"Show us the way then." Tai says.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next one will come out very soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Here We Go!

**Chapter 2: Here We Go!  
><strong>"Are we there yet?" Tai and Mikey have followed their digimon for a long time and they're starting to get fed up of walking through the barren desert.

"Just a little further." Shoutmon replies with little energy.

"But that's what you said half an hour ago!" Tai's starting to yell at them. _Great. Before you know it he'll start to whine like a baby. _Mikey thinks to himself.

"Are you sure that we're not lost, _king?_" Shoutmon snarls under his breath.

"Tai. Don't start with Shoutmon like you did with Matt." Agumon says to Tai.

"Yeah, well. He's a king and kings aren't supposed to get lost." Tai replies.

"We're not lost." Agumon says.

"Then tell me where we are!" They all stopped walking and turned to face Tai.

"I think you should stop while you still can." Shoutmon snarls at Tai.

"Or what?" Tai asks.

"Or you'll regret what you just said."

"Why? How did I offend you, _king?"  
><em>  
>"That's it!" Before Agumon can protect Tai, Shoutmon hits him on the head with his microphone.<p>

"Ou!" Tai screams in pain while he falls on the floor grasping his head.

"Tai." Agumon runs over to Tai. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Tai looks at Agumon and gives him a reassuring smile. "But I doubt he'll be okay." His smile fades as he turns to Shoutmon.

"I guess you'll never learn your lesson. Will you?" Shoutmon tightens his grip on the microphone.

"You two shouldn't be fighting like this." Agumon looks at them both. While they fight Mikey just stands there, unknown to what's going on in front of him.  
><em>What is that I can sense? <em> He thinks. _A digimon? No, it's too strong. But it can't be a human, or can it? _

_"He…Help…Me."_

"Uh." The others stop fighting and turn to face Mikey who only just makes a sound.

"What's wrong Mikey?" Agumon asks in a worried tone. Mikey looks around to see only a desert with them in it.

"Mikey?" Tai gets up and walks over to Mikey, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Mikey says as he shakes his head, a smile showing on his face. He glimpses over Tai's shoulder. "Why's Shoutmon on the floor?"

"Huh. Oh, I guess you weren't paying much attention then." Tai smirks.

"Let's get moving." Shoutmon stands up and heads east. "This way."

* * *

><p><em>"H…Help me!"<br>_  
>Mikey stops again and looks around. <em>That voice again.<br>_  
>"What's wrong Mikey?" Shoutmon says as they all turn to face Mikey.<p>

"Mikey?" Tai asks.

"That voice." Mikey whispers.

"What voice?" Agumon asks as they all approach him.

"You're not hearing things are you?" Tai asks.

"Hey! Mikey isn't insane." Shoutmon says.

"I was only asking." Tai says. As they squabble again, Mikey looks around again and again, ignoring his friends.  
><em><br>"HELP!"_

"There!" Mikey runs in the direction of the voice while the others try to keep up with them while yelling his name. _Don't worry! I'm coming. _Mikey thinks, hoping that the voice can hear him. About a minute of running later, Mikey comes to a ledge and stops, looking outwards into the open space.

"Hey!" Mikey turns around to see Agumon, Shoutmon and Tai running towards him and stopping just before crashing into him.

"What's wrong? This isn't your normal behaviour." Shoutmon asks.

"It's just…" Mikey turns around to look out at the horizon. "Someone needs our help."

"Do you know who?" Tai asks.

"No."

"Then none of us are going to know who they might be. They could be an enemy or someone who's trying to kill us or -"

"No." Mikey interrupts Tai. "She's innocent."

"So you know her gender, great." Tai murmurs as Mikey takes a step back from the edge.

"I'll see you at the bottom." Before the other can stop him, Mikey leaps off the edge of the cliff, falling towards a pit of sand.

"Mikey!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait! The next one will come out very soon so for now please review and enjoy waiting for the next chapter! ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Lost Now Found!

**Chapter 3: Lost Now Found!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>As Mikey jumps off the edge, the others run over to see Mikey plummeting straight into the sand. They all watch in terror, hoping that he makes it. As soon as Mikey lands Shoutmon flinches and they lean over the edge to see nothing.<p>

"Where the hell is he?" Tai murmurs.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon screams at the top of his lungs, trying his hardest not to cry. The silence that lasted forever, (it didn't really) was broken by Mikey's head coming out from underneath the sand and looking up to see his friends.

"I'm okay!" He waves his loose hand to his friends signalling that he's okay. "Once I set myself free you guys can come down here!" The others look at him in both relief and nervousness. "Trust me! It's safe!" He pulls himself out of the sand and walks over to a safe spot, while Tai gets himself ready to jump.

"See you at the bottom, _king._" Tai then leaps of the edge just like Mikey and falls straight into the sand. This time, they could still see Tai's big hair sticking out of the sand. A hand appeared signalling that he needed help, so Mikey walked over and helped Tai out. "Thanks."

"No problem." They both looked up to the digimon looking down at their friends.

"I'm next!" Agumon backed up and leaped over the edge, this time landing on his head.

"Agumon! You can't land in the sand that way up." Tai pulls at Agumon's legs which are waving around frantically in the air, eventually Agumon was free.

"Thanks Tai!" Agumon says to Tai.

"Well come on! Aren't you coming or are you too scared, _king_!" Tai taunts Shoutmon and before Tai knew it, Shoutmon was right in front of him ready to hit him.

"I'm not scared of a little fall, _big hair_." Shoutmon replies, banishing his microphone.

"Hey!" Tai yells.

"Calm down." Mikey tries to keep the tension down but as much as he tries is doesn't fully go. Shoutmon turns around and sees a cave just ahead of them.

"Hey! We're here!" He ran to the entrance and turns around to see his friend's faces smile.

"Cool; then let's get moving." Mikey says as they all enter the cave.

* * *

><p>As they walk through the cave, they notice a green light up ahead of them.<p>

"What's that?" Agumon asks.

"I don't know." Tai replies with the other two shrugging.

"Let's find out." Mikey starts to run towards the light with the others closely following behind him.  
><em><br>"Help me! Please"_

Mikey starts to run faster and faster, making it harder for the others to stay close to him.

"Mikey! Wait up!" His friend's voices are distant with only one thing he can focus on. The voice. He keeps on running until he finally reaches the source of the light.

"A portal." Mikey says under his breath. "But why?" Before he can say anything else, a shadow appears through the portal, getting closer and closer. _Wait, why do I recognise that shape? _ Mikey thinks to himself, staring at the shadow. Before he can make out who it is, the light starts to blind him and in a split second the light vanishes. It became dark again, but not pitch black. Out of nowhere, flames started to glow, lighting the cave. Mikey starts to walk down the lighted path, not looking back.

"Hello!" Mikey yells, but there's no reply. "Hello!" Slightly louder this time, but still, no reply. _I guess no one's here. Awake anyway. _He kept walking down until he reaches a dead-end, however it was more than just a dead-end.

"A girl." Mikey kneels down and examines the girl. _Who is she? _He wonders to himself. "Hey." He says quietly to the unconscious girl, hoping that she will wake up. Fortunately, she starts to gain conscious.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Mikey asks as her eyes open.

"W-who…A-are you? As she tries to ask, she coughs and stutters.

"Shh. Don't worry, I'm here to help you." Mikey reassures her. "What's your name?"

"J-jas…mine." Her voice is unsteady as she answers.

"Jasmine." Mikey says and she nods her head slightly. Mikey smiles and picks her up bridal style. "I'll get you to my friends and then we can heal you, okay?"

"Y-yeah." She smiles and places her head on his chest; Mikey's face blushes but smiles and starts to walk to the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you liked it! Please tell me if it's okay and if there are any mistakes! Thanks ;)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Promise!

**Hey! It's Christmas Eve and I'm posting the next chapter for you all! Think of it as my Christmas present to you! Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Promise<strong>

"Mikey!" Shoutmon, Agumon and Tai are walking through the dark cave, looking for their runaway friend.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon yells again.

"How far do we have to keep going?" Tai says while panting.

"As far as we need to." Shoutmon encourages his two panting friends who look like they're about to collapse.

"Can't we at least take a break?" Agumon asks.

"You do know that this cave will probably lead to a dead end so he'll turn around and come straight to us." Tai smartly remarks.

"When were you smart?" Shoutmon asks.

"He's got a point." Agumon buts in before they start arguing again.

"Guys!" They turn to see Mikey walking towards them, relief showing on his face.

"Mikey!" Shoutmon runs up to his best friend and hugs his leg. "Thank god you're okay." Shoutmon lets go of his leg to see Mikey holding something. "What's that?"

"Where did you find her?" Tai asks as he stares at the girl.

"When did things have genders?" Shoutmon asks.

"It's a person stupid." Tai remarks at Shoutmon.

"Either way, she needs help and fast." Mikey says and the others nod and head towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

><p>"Err…" Jasmine grumbles as she opens her eyes to a bright light. She tries to lift her hand up to shield her face but fails.<p>

"Hey." A voice from the side of her asks and as she tilts her head she sees a young boy.

"Who…a-are y-you?" Her voice is shaky and her words don't come out properly.

"Don't you remember, it's Mikey? You're safe here." Her eye sight becomes clearer and then she sees him, her saviour.

"M-Mikey. Where am I?" She turns her head to try and get a sense of where she is but all she sees is the rest of the bed that she's lying on.

"It's my room. Not my actual bedroom but where we are at the moment this is the one that I use. We needed to get you somewhere where you could rest so I instantly brought you here." Mikey replies.

"Everything's going to be fine here."

"T-that's g-good." Jasmine coughs after her reply and closes her eyes to reopen them to Mikey's face. "Huh."

"I thought you were going to back to sleep." Mikey smiles at her innocently.

"That's m-my intention."

"Sorry but the others said that once you've woken up you have to stay awake for a while."

"Oh."

"Sorry."

"Don't b-be." Jasmine shakes her head and smiles back at him. She tries to get up again and with Mikey's help she sits up and examines the room. It has a wardrobe and a bedside table, next to the gaping window there's a backpack and across from her there's a door.

"Do you think you can walk?" Mikey asks her.

"Yeah." She nods and spins around so that her feet are dangling off the edge of the bed. Her bare feet touch the icy cold floor and she only just notices what she's wearing. Her skinny jeans are torn and her top has scratch marks showing her bandages.

"We didn't realize your injuries until we got to the exit of the cave." Mikey says.

"It's okay. I-I just wish t-that I could r-remember what happened."

"You don't remember?" Jasmine shook her head and walks towards the window.

"I wish I could. It would be easier to remember why I'm here." She says while she gazes out of the window.

"Do you remember who you were?" Mikey asks, worry filling his voice as he stood next to her.

"All I remember is my name." Mikey looks towards her in shock and hugs her tightly.

"I promise you that I'll help you remember who you were." Mikey whispers in her ear. "I promise."

**Sorry that they're quite short at the moment. They will be longer as the story progresses! See you soon!**


End file.
